A Brighter Future
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Erik attempts suicide when two figures stop him. Who are they? And how do they know what’s to become of our favorite phantom? (Based off the Erik's stay with the gypsies in the movie) Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG

Genre: General

Summary: One-Shot. (Takes place during Erik's stay with the gypsies in the movie) Erik attempts suicide when two figures stop him. Who are they? And how do they know what's to become of our favorite phantom?

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO. This sucks.

A Brighter Future

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

He hated it here. All those stares and screams of horror it seems he can't be rid of. He had no choice but to remain as a prisoner in this cage of hate.

Erik was huddling near a corner of his iron-bar cage, favoring a new cut on his arm from the recent beating of refusing to show his face to the awaiting crowd. Life appeared to grow worse as more crowds came to see the Devil's Child. He hated the nickname, but accepted it for there was no other reason to describe his horrid face. And in some place deep down he believed it to be true.

He tried to escape so many times and failed. There were so many scars and bruises all over his body to remind him of what he truly was- a beast.

Erik looked up to find a piece of rope on the opposite side of him. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted this suffering to end. He held onto hope for some rescue from a kind soul, yet, none existed. Apparently, no one has any pity for a wretched soul like him.

He grabbed the rope and quickly made a noose. He places it over his covered head, which happened to be a bag he uses as a mask. He decided to leave it on so no one would have to bear his twisted expression.

Taking the other end, he threw it over the top of the cage and took hold of it with his hands. He was strong enough to lift himself up to the point of suffocation. A lonely tear fell from his eye, something no one will ever witness to again. He pulled once and then again until-

"Stop Erik!"

Startled, he let go and fell with a thud. Looking wildly around, Erik noticed two glowing figures in front of his prison. One was tall, wearing a thin beautiful dress of gold and silver. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was beautiful.

The other was shorter, a young girl of around five years of age. Her dress matched the other and he could see her face at least. She had long black tresses and the bluest eyes Erik ever seen before. She smiled at him with mirth.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked with the innocence of a curious child.

"I-I…" He couldn't get the words out. He was stuck in awe by these beings especially the taller figure.

"You don't have to tell her Erik," the unseen face spoke. Her voice! It was the most beautiful thing Erik ever heard. And the way she said his name seemed to roll off her tongue with compassion instead of hatred. Oh how he could listen to her forever!

"There's no need for you to be afraid. Please, don't try it again," she pleaded. "Oh Erik."

"H-how do you know my name?" he heard himself ask.

The child's grin grew wider and he found himself returning it fully under his bag. For some reason, she reminded Erik of someone. He wanted to say himself but there was no trace of beauty in him so how could this girl possess such looks and cause him to think of himself?

"We know a lot about you my love. It's not your time so don't put yourself through such torture. Don't be in despair for soon a brighter future will come for you," the woman told him in confidence.

Erik couldn't hide the cruel laughter that erupted. "What makes _you _think that? I'm going to be stuck in this hellhole for the rest of my life unless I do something!"

The girl frowned. "Don't you say that!"

The outburst had Erik taken aback. That sounded like him. "And why not? It's true."

"No, it's not," the child persisted. "I hate that. I hate when you say things like that. Make him stop!"

"Erik, you may not believe us now, but things will get better. Have faith and trust in me and I will come to you. Can you do that for me Erik?" the woman pleaded.

This plea touched Erik. For some reason he couldn't deny this angel nothing.

He nodded and felt her smile. "Good. Now remove that vile thing." He did. "I'm sorry but we have to now my dear. But we will all meet once again."

"Wait! I don't know who you are!" he called.

His answer was the child's laughter as both apparitions slowly faded away. The ghost's words stayed with him as he repeated them in his head. _We will all meet once again_.

For the first time in his lonely life, Erik felt tears of joy spring down his face. He believed her. He knew what she said was true. He will be saved one day and when the time came he would find his angel.

The curtain leading into his pen opened and a group of young girls hustled inside. Little did Erik know the future Madame Giry was among them.

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Erik or anyone else from POTO.

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews!!!! As I was reading them, I thought perhaps I should add a little bit more. After all, it does sound a bit unfinished and it kept bothering me so Aisling-Siobhan and Nicole Gruebel thanks for the tips!!!

Chapter 2

Everything went slow for Erik as he took the noose and threw it over the gypsy's head and quickly strangling him to death.

Now, he gazes upon the lifeless form barely registering what he just done. He heard a gasp and to his surprise and horror, the young girl who seconds ago was standing in front of his cage with pity, stared uncertainly at Erik. Fear coursed through his body and Erik began to shake. She saw him. And when the others find out he was good as dead.

The sudden terror of never finding his angel filled him. What was he going to do? What could he do? He was still stuck in his cage like a sitting duck.

"Hurry! Follow me!"

Erik looked up to find the lock broken off. The girl was holding the door opened, her hand motioning for him to come. "Hurry before they find you!"

Coming to a quick decision, Erik began to leave when he stopped for a moment to pick up a stuff monkey he made. He just managed to get out when "Murder!" was being cried out through the grounds.

Erik felt her hand slipping into his and dragging him out. Taking him away from this Hell to freedom.

He didn't know who this girl was, risking her life for his, but he knew he was deeply indebted to her for this act of compassion. She paused to open up a small window and practically shove him inside. Erik watched as she ran off and not sure what to do, followed his way through a hallway until he accidentally bumped into his savior.

"Come with me!" she urged, taking his hand once more. She led him through a series of doors until they reached an underground lake.

"There," she said. "You will be much safer here."

Erik looked around, taking in his new surroundings. Despite the fact it was dark and cold down here, he felt more at peace.

"Thank you," he whispered. Tears began to rim his eyes as he turned to look at her.

She was pretty, he thought, but not unlike his angel. No other person could compare to the beauty he sensed before all this took place.

"Your welcome. I can't believe they would do something like that to a human being."

Erik bit back the bitter comment in response to her "human being" remark.

She continued. "My name is Marguerite and I hope you consider to staying here for a while. If those gypsies find you…"

"Don't worry, I don't plan to return up there for some time," he said.

She nodded. "Very well. I'll come later to bring some food and warm clothing back…?"

"Erik," he finished for her. "My name is Erik."

* * *

Years have passed by and still as Erik reflected back to that day, he was still amazed he made it out alive. If Mme. Giry didn't help him escape he wouldn't be in the place he was so happily at.

"Papa, can you please tell me again the story of how you and Maman met?"

Chuckling, he picked up his little girl and swung her around before setting her. "Are you ever going to get tire of listening to that story?" he smirked as he gently patted her raven tresses. Her blue eyes twinkled as she eagerly shook her head. "Never Papa."

"Neither can I."

Erik glanced up to smile at his lovely wife. His Christine.

She scooped up their daughter and went to sit on her husband's lap. "Please, Erik, tell us?" Christine asked in a childish manner.

"For you _mon ange_ anything," he breathed. Placing a sweet kiss on her lips, he began his tale:

"It all started when I was with the gypsies…."

The End

Now, I think that was a better ending, don't you think? Please review!!!


End file.
